Unordinary Chocolates
by denayaira
Summary: 14 Februari. Valentine Day. Dan Naruto menuntut sesuatu dari kekasihnya. ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-ai, one shot, 1032 words. A White Chocolate story for Sasuke and Naruto Shrine's event: Hanasu of Chocolato. Read and review?


_**A/N:**_  
_Saya berdoa semoga bukan saya orang terakhir yang publish fanfic buat Hanasu. *ditabok*_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:  
_**_I do not own Naruto, Naruto is belongs to Sasuke and vice versa. La la la~_

* * *

"Tuhan, sungguh, aku cinta dia, tapi aku benar-benar membencinya saat ini."

"Tsk, idiot…"

"Tuhan, sungguh, mengapa Kau mengaruniaiku kekasih yang sekejam ini? Permintaanku tidak banyak, Tuhan, tidak banyak, hanya satu malah. Dan, tahukah Engkau, Tuhan? Meski aku sudah memohon padanya dari seminggu lalu, ia belum juga mau mengabulkannya…"

"…Usuratonkachi."

"Tuhan, sungguh, hamba bertanya pada-Mu, Tuhan… mengapa, mengapa gerangan makhluk-Mu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak juga sudi memberi kekasihnya yang tampan sebuah cokelat di hari Valentine yang indah iniiii?"

"BERISIK, IDIOT!"

* * *

_A Naruto Fanfiction,_  
_dedicated for S.N.S Event: Hanasu of Chocolato on Shrine_

**Unordinary Chocolates**

**_by: Bluebell Cantabile_**

* * *

"Tuh, lihat, 'kan, Tuhan? Mana ada kekasih yang malah membuat pacarnya sendiri benjol di Hari Valentine…" keluh Uzumaki Naruto sembari duduk bersandar di pinggir meja dapur. Diusapnya rambut pirangnya, tepat di bagian belakang kepalanya—bagian yang baru saja mendapat jitakan telak dari kekasihnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tutup mulutmu atau kuberi kau ronde kedua sekarang juga, Bodoh," balas Sasuke lagi sembari mengeluarkan sebuah cake berukuran mungil berbentuk lingkaran yang berwarna hampir seluruhnya putih dari dalam kulkas lalu meletakkannya ke atas meja dapur mahogani milik keluarganya itu.

Naruto pun diam-diam mellirik sang kue sembari membalas, "Kau juga, sih… biar bagaimanapun juga ini Hari Valentine, dan aku ini kekasihmu—"

Sejenak Naruto terdiam melihat kegiatan si pemuda berambut hitam; mempersiapkan piring, mengambil pisau dan memotong cake itu menjadi dua.

"…Serius, Sasuke. Apa sebegitu sulitnya pergi membeli sepotong cokelat yang didiskon di luar sana untuk hadiah di Hari Valentine?"

"Hn," Sasuke membalas dengan wajah datar, "jadi kau lebih suka aku menghadiahimu cokelat diskon, begitu?" Pemuda ini menyodorkan salah satu piring berisi potongan cake putih tadi ke bagian meja di hadapan Naruto.

"B-bukan begitu, Sasuke! Itu cuma perumpamaan, per-um-pa-ma-an!" belanya penuh emosi tanpa lupa untuk bergerak menarik piring itu ke dekatnya dan menerima sendok kecil yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke.

"Lagipula…" Sembari menyendok kecil cake di hadapannya, bibirnya merengut. "…mendapatkan cokelat diskon sebagai hadiah dari kekasihmu itu jauh lebih baik daripada tidak dapat cokelat apapun sama se—hmmm~ enyakh! Ibumu yang membuatnya?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya, tentunya dengan senyum lebar sembari memandangi piring kuenya, bersiap mengambil lebih banyak lagi potongan kue untuk tumbal bagi lambungnya.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya menggeleng kecil sembari mengatur posisi duduknya pada kursi di sisi meja yang berada di hadapan Naruto.

"Lalu?" Sasuke balas bertanya saat ia telah duduk. "Kenapa seharian tadi kau malah melarang semua gadis-gadis itu untuk memberikan cokelatnya padaku? Kau 'kan bisa mengambil semua cokelat bagianku dan melahapnya seperti tahun-tahun lalu."

"GAAAH!" Naruto menggeram kesal seperti siluman yang baru lepas dari segelnya, kembali meninggalkan _cake_-nya yang kini tinggal separuh. "Itu sih lain cerita, Brengsek! Tahun lalu kita 'kan belum jadi apa-apa selain sahabat? Sekarang status kita sudah berbeda, masa' kau tidak mau mempertanggungjawabkan statusmu sebagai kekasihku?"

Pemuda pirang ini merengut lagi, dengan penuh emosi ia memasukkan lebih banyak lagi sendok penuh potongan kue ke dalam mulutnya, lalu akhirnya tersenyum gemas lagi saat merasakan manis dan lembutnya cake yang seolah sedang mencair di dalam mulutnya.

"Hn. Pertanggungjawaban macam apa yang kau mau, Idiot?" Sasuke membalas, lalu lagi-lagi menggeleng saat melihat Naruto mengangkat alis sembari menunjuk-nunjuk sisa cake putih di piring yang satu—tanda bertanya apakah Sasuke akan memakannya atau tidak. "Kau juga tahu hubungan kita berbeda dari mereka—dan kau juga tahu aku tidak suka manis—jadi kita tidak harus mengikuti tradisi cokelat konyol yang disebut Hari Valentine ini, 'kan?"

"Memang—hmm~" Naruto mencoba membuka mulutnya, sebelum akhirnya terhenti saat mulut yang sama melanjutkan kunyahan besarnya. "—memang kita berbeda dari mereka… tapi, ayolah, Sasuke, masa' hanya karena itu kita tidak boleh merayakan Valentine? Lagipula… aku 'kan mau dapat cokelat darimu—" Ia terhenti untuk mengunyah lagi. "—tanda cintamu padaku atau semacamnyalah."

Kali ini, si pelahap kue mengunyah kuenya dengan pipi yang merona walaupun bibirnya terlihat maju lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"…Idiot."

"Heh! Brengsek!" Naruto menghabiskan sendok terakhir kuenya, "Maumu apa, sih!"

Yang dikatai malah belum membalas apa-apa, hanya bangkit dari duduknya lalu bergerak ke arah kulkas, membuka pintunya, dan mengambil sebuah gelas kaca berukuran sedang yang berisi sesuatu berwarna putih kental.

"Hari Valentine tidak melulu diisi dengan cokelat," balas Sasuke pada akhirnya, meletakkan gelas itu di hadapan Naruto. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau di luar Jepang malah banyak yang merayakannya dengan kado dan bunga? Apa kau mau kuberi bunga saja seperti seorang gadis, begitu?"

"Hah! Iya, aku tahu, tapi—tunggu, apa ini?" perkataan Naruto terhenti saat ia mencoba mengaduk sesuatu yang sepertinya minuman putih kental dalam gelasnya itu.

"…Mousse," Sasuke menjawab dengan suara yang agak lirih.

"Mous—apa? Ah, sudahlah. Intinya, aku tidak peduli orang di luar sana merayakan dengan bunga atau apa. Pokoknya aku mau cokelat. Cokelat 'kan lebih—" Naruto berhenti untuk merasakan cairan manis dan lembut suguhan Sasuke itu. "—ENAK! Seperti es krim! Apa tadi namanya ini?"

"Mousse," kali ini Sasuke menjawab sekenanya sembari berpangku dagu dan mengamati Naruto lagi.

"Ya, ya, mous—apalah, yang penting enak," Naruto bertanya-tanya kapan dan di mana sebenarnya ia pernah merasakan rasa minuman ini, begitu juga cake tadi. "…Cokelat juga, sama enaknya. Makanya aku lebih suka cokelat daripada bunga. Bunga tidak bisa dimakan, tahu."

Sasuke tidak membalas lagi, hanya diam dan membiarkan onyx hitamnya mengamati Naruto yang lanjut meneguk mousse itu dari gelasnya dengan lahap, dan membuka mulut.

"Lagian, memberikan cokelat padaku tidak membuatmu jadi uke, kok! Posisi seme atau uke itu 'kan ditentukan kalau kita melakukan 'itu' nanti!"

"…Usuratonkachi..." Sasuke mulai benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran.

Giliran Naruto yang tidak membalas. Ia sibuk mengangkat gelas untuk menangkap tetesan terakhir dari dessert itu dengan mulutnya, lalu meletakkan gelas sampai berbunyi di atas meja dapur yang mereka tempati. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan wajah sok serius dan ia mengancam, "Jadi, intinya, berikan aku cokelat sekarang, atau kuanggap kau bukan kekasihku—dan kita putus."

Sasuke yang masih berpangku dagu di atas meja itu terdiam sejenak memandang wajah serius-tapi-bodoh kekasihnya. Ingin ia memandang tajam pemuda itu, tapi malah memilih untuk memutar bola matanya.

"Kau baru saja menghabiskan semua cokelat Valentine dariku, Idiot."

Naruto melongo mendengar balasan Sasuke.

"…eh?" balasnya bingung, saat ia telah berhasil menguasai otaknya—setidaknya lidahnya.

Sasuke menghempaskan nafas panjang lagi.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau di dunia ini ada yang namanya _White Chocolate Cake_ dan _White Chocolate Mousse_?" Sasuke membalas lagi sembari menunjuk piring dan gelas kosong di hadapan Naruto dengan dagunya.

Kali ini, pupil mata biru itu melebar dan Naruto sukses ternganga.

"HEEEEH?"

_**[Fin]**_

* * *

.

.

.

Tehehe. Seperti biasa, typo dan missing words silahkan ditegur. Kritik, saran dan apresiasi sangatlah diharapkan. Mind to review, Minna-san? :D


End file.
